Tears After The Cloudy Weather
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: While at her grave, Shinichi finally tells Ran his secret. SxR


**A/N: **While I was writing a sentence in To Know The Unknown, this idea popped into my head. Enjoy! I don't own Detective Conan. My second try at using Japanese names...No Haibara, so slightly AU. I'm listening to Tears After The Cloudy Weather, an instrumental from Pokemon. It was played during the first episode when Pikachu saved Ash from the Spearow....I need sad music to write sad fanfics ya know.. And its where I got the title from.

* * *

**Tears After The Cloudy Weather**

* * *

The black organization had been taken down by Kudo Shinichi after ten long years of waiting and trying to find leads on them. He even had the permanent antidote and a chance to take it.

But he never did.

There was no reason for him to take it anymore. He'd wanted it so he could be with Ran, but she was gone.

Not gone as in graduated from high school, off to college and living a happy life. Not that kind of gone.

Dead. That kind of gone.

She had taken a bullet for him after she found him confronting Gin and Vodka of the black organization. She knew she remembered them from somewhere. The roller coaster murder at Tropical Land!

But that was when she saw Gin pointing a gun at Conan. His eyes were wide with fear, but not from the gun like Ran thought.

Gin fired, that cold smirk on his face. When he did, her face paled. Somehow, she felt she'd lose Shinichi if Conan died, and she ran forward in front of Conan . . . just in time to feel the pain of the bullet as it went into her back.

Conan had held her until she took her last breath. Gin and Vodka had left shortly after.

Now, as he stood at her grave, after the funeral and everyone was long gone, he found that he couldn't leave. Not that his legs wouldn't work, he had a feeling if he did. . . it just wouldn't be right.

He was dessed in a black tux that fit his now seventeen year old body. He didn't wear any of Conan's gadgets, or the glasses.

Just for one day, he'd like to feel like Kudo Shinichi again.

As he knelt down at looked at her grave, he felt a lump forming in his throat. Shinichi never cried, not when he saw the saddest of cases, not when he was in danger himself. He'd kept calm, even when Gin had the gun pointed at him.

He'd kept calm until he saw Ran was in danger.

" . . . I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, gently moving his hand across the top of the tombstone. " . . . I've kept this from you for too long. Now, when no one else can hurt you, I can tell you my secret."

Even during the downfall of the organization, she had not known who he really was. She had no idea why these men were after Conan, and why that man had a gun pointed at such an innocent boy.

_'Tell me what?' _He could picture her face as he said that. To him she looked surprised, her blue eyes slightly wide.

"Do you remember your date at Tropical Land with Shinichi-niisan? After the roller coaster murder?" he asked her, picturing her nodding in his head. "He followed those two men in black from the roller coaster into an alley. Shinichi-niisan saw them making a deal with someone, smuggling guns." Her eyes widened at that. He pictured her very clearly in his mind. "One of the men in black caught him spying and hit him on the head, forcing him to take an experimental poison that they hoped would kill him."

He imagined her eyes wide, wet with tears. _'S-So Shinichi's. . .'_

"He's not dead," he said quickly and saw her relieved relieved look, followed by a sigh. "He's right here." He saw her confused look as she would look around, then back at him, pointing.

". . .that's right. I'm Kudo Shinichi. I'm sorry I never told you before, it was for your own safety. I guess it didn't matter in the end, since the killed you anyway . . ."

Shinichi could feel wetness in his eyes, a salty wetness. He knew he was crying. He'd finally told Ran the truth. . . and she wasn't even alive to hear it.

"I have another secret too," Shinichi smiled slightly. "One that I never told you as Conan or Shinichi." He took a deep breath to calm himself down, but it didn't work. ". . .Aishiteru, Ran."

His teardrops fell on her tombstone, and he had no idea he was being watched from nearby. The person watching him had suspected for some time that he loved Ran. They'd also noticed the similarities of Conan and Shinichi as time went on, Conan remained at the Mouris, and he aged once more.

Shinichi traced the words on her tombstone, smiling faintly. He hoped that if there was a heaven after life, she'd be there. She was a kind person, an angel.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye . . . from both Conan and Shinichi," he said quetly, kissing the top of her tombstone before standing up, his tux slightly muddy but he didn't care. "You can move on and be happy now. Up there."

As he turned to head home, he was surprised to see Kogoro looking at him, standing not too far away.

Glancing back at the gravesite of his first and only love, he blinked back the tears threatening to fall before he left.

Shinichi and Kogoro went home after that.

~*~

It had started to rain soon after Shinichi left her gravesite. Rain had poured hard down on the Earth, forcing people to stay in their homes and cancel whatever it was they had planned for the rest of the day.

"You baka . . ." she sniffed, her tears falling like rain. "How can I possibly let you go, even in death?"

When the clouds and rain disappeaed, Ran let one more tear fall as the sun came out.

"I'll wait for you. I've waited most of my life for you, I can wait up here too."

Aishiteru, Shinichi. Ja ne.

~*~

Mouri Ran  
Daughter of Kisaki Eri and Mouri Kogoro  
Great Friend, Sister, Guardian  
A True Angel  
"1994-2011"

~*~

FIN

Japanese translations:

Aishiteru - I love you  
Baka - Idiot  
Ja ne - Goodbye

D: Okay, was that sad enough? I might do one where Shinichi dies if this gets enough reviews...I based her years on when Conan first came out and when she'd be seventeen.


End file.
